The Ray of Hope
by HealingWind
Summary: FULL OF SPOILERS! The story begins right before the battle of Lloyd and Kratos before the Origin's seal. But the story goes not like the real ToS, because the one who rescues Kratos is not Yuan but it's... Well, I won't spoil it!
1. The return of the Past

Well, this is my first english fanfic, and my first fanfic at all. I love that pairing of KratosxAnna, so I wanted to wrote a fanfic of them. But the first reason was that I saw a dream in which I was Anna and there was that Kratos pairing.. After that I have maked that story more and more... Please, enjoy!

---------------------------- 

'He can't see me from here.. Or better, he won't even look at me. He don't know that I'm alive..' A girl, or better, a young woman stands behind the bushes and trees and listens. And waits. 'He has to come! I can't go anywhere without him, because I'm dead. And that's not normal to be alive, if someone has killed you. But still.. This kept me alive.' The young woman holds in her hands a necklace: With one small pearl: A Cruxis Crystal. 'I.. I can't still not believe this..' The woman is dirty and her clothes are everywhere broken and her own blood has mixed its colours. But she doesn't even notice it. She has never cared about it.

A quiet mercenary nears the Origin's Seal. He is walking quietly and he seems to be very uncertain but still, at the same time so certain and hard. He has brownred hairs and they're sitcking out very messy-looking. The mercenarys clothes are darkblue and he has very much belts. He's Kratos. The young woman hold her breathing back. 'He.. Camed! W-Why? He has allways have his ways and plans, but this..' Kratos walks to the stone, the Origin's seal, and looks at it. You can see the sadness in his eyes.. He sits to the ground and waits. The young woman is ready to wait. Her bravery is gone and she can't do anything now than wait.

Lloyd and his croup comes to the Origin's seal at the morning and sees Kratos standing in the front of the seal. "...So, you've come." Kratos speaks very certain and the young woman's watchfulness is awaken. "Is there no other way?" Lloyd asks. "..Are you still thinking like that? You'll die if you fight me with any doubt left in your heart." Kratos answers. "If you want the pact with Origin, you must defeat me." Kratos ends. "So... That's your way... Everyone, leave this to me." Lloyd says. "Are you going to fight alone?" It's Kratos' turn to ask. "...If it's your wish to settle thinks with your past, then it's my duty as your son to see it through." The young woman nearly began to breath too fast. 'Wh-What?' She's thinking. 'This.. Can't be true! But I have to concentrete to do.. What can I do?' The young woman sighs quietly and makes fast decisions. 'No, he won't die, Lloyd won't let him. But he.. He will.. I know him, he will surely..' "Get ready!" Lloyd screams.

Kratos and Lloyd battles together. Kratos uses Grave and right after that Double Demon Fang. Lloyd runs away from the Grave and jumps over the Demon Fangs. He makes Twin Tiger Blade and Kratos couldn't stay away. He makes Air thrust and Lloyd takes a Miracle Gel. Kratos goes to smash Lloyd with his sword and he hits Lloyd very badly. Lloyd makes Super Sonic Thrust and runs away from Kratos' Demon Fangs. Finally Lloyd makes a very powerful Psi Tempest and defeats Kratos.

"You've... Grown strong.." Kratos coughs. "Thanks to you." Lloyd answers. "Aren't you.. Going to finish me?" Kratos asks and he has tough to breath. "I defeated Kratos, the Angel, him, who betrayd us." Lloyd begins. "And I forgive Kratos, the hero of the Ancient War, who helped us. That's all." Lloyd ends. "Humph. And I thought I'd earn the right to die. But you're as softhearted as ever." Kratos says. He gets up and walks to the stone, the Origins Seal. The young womans heart hits too fast and she is solidift to her feets. "H-Hold on! Are you.. Are you going to break the seal?" Lloyd asks distress in his voice. "That is what you decire, is it not?" Kratos asks quietly. 'I knew it!' The young woman thinks. Kratos turns to the stone. He puts his wings out. "But then you'll.." Lloyd begins. Kratos releases the mana of his body. The young woman gets life in her foots. Lloyd and the others are solidift and if they aren't, they couldn't help. Kratos falls backward and the young woman runs out of the bushes and catches him. "Kratos!" Lloyd screams. The young woman gives Kratos mana. Her mana. "Don't worry, he will be okay. I gave him some of my mana." "Da- Kratos!" Lloyd says. "Looks like I failed to die.. Once more." Kratos says quietly. "Now quiet, Lloyd. I will explaine when the time comes." The young woman looks at Lloyd so, that he understands to stay away. "Why did you do that? Why did you say like that? Don't say.. Don't. Please, say that you didn't do it because of me!" The Young Woman screams. Kratos looks up in her forestgreen eyes and saw there one or two tears. "Why... Would I.. When I even don't know who you are?" Kratos asks. "Wait! You, we did save you from the Iselia Human Ranch, did we?" Lloyd asks. The young woman looks at Lloyd, smiles a little bit and answers: "Yes." Then she turns to Kratos. "I know that you remember me. If you wouldn't, I wouldn't be alive. Because that remembering, I'm still alive." She sighs and says: "I think I have to give a tip to you. I died. Fifteen years ago." "...You can't be... You died..." "Yes I died. But Kvar toke my lifeless body and the Cruxis Crystal with him. He knew that my soul would be near you as long as it could. And it was. I know he wanted to marry me or something like that. He made me alive. He said: 'As long as Kratos remembers you, you'll live.' But I hated him. It was okay to die. I loved to die in your hands. But Kvar didn't let me go, as you guess. He hurted me and nearly killed me often: But he let me live. I lived in a jail at the Iselia Human Ranch, because Luin was so restless and he had a fear that I could die. But then, after fifteen years Kvar died because of you two. Forcystus hold me back and kept me on the ranch. But then, on the day when you camed to the Human Ranch to save Chocolat, I escaped. You found me. I didn't realise that one of the savers was you Lloyd. But I goed away, and I didn't, probably of bad luck, see you, Kratos. I camed here. I waited. I couldn't found or search to you anywhere else. You camed. Look at my neck. I have the Cruxis Crystal with me." Her explanation was long. But still. "I.. Can't trust you. You.. Or she.. Died.. Because.." "You need one or more proofs? I'll give you some. Hmm.." She grins evil. "My last words was: 'I wouldn't like to die... Anywhere else than here... I'll... rest in peace... Don't kill yourself.. Live.. For me..' Ou, I know. You think that I am one of Mithos' plans? No, I'm not." The woman puts Kratos soft in the ground and stands up. She is quiet one moment. She pulls her wings out: The wings are not very wide, and they are transparent, but like "real angels" wings. "I see.." Kratos says. The young woman kneel down and look at Kratos. "Can you now believe me, Kratos? It's me.." "No, I can't. But still... You are.. Are you.. Are you.. Anna?" "WHAT?" Lloyd screams. "I-It can't be.." Anna stands up and looks at Lloyd. "Why not? I explained, my little." "T-That can't be!" Lloyd couldn't understand. "Please, be quiet now." Anna says and turns to Kratos again. She holds out her hand to Kratos and Kratos puts his hand to Annas. Anna drags Kratos up and smiles. "Incredible, is it?" She asks and turns her head to Kratos. "After that I'll believe anything." Anna and Kratos walks away. From far away Lloyd and the others can hear: "Don't forget to form the pact with Origin!"

------------

That was the first chapter. Read it? Well, please Review, as sooner you review, that sooner I will make more chapters! Muhahhahaa! Well, okay, I will make them without that, too. But it would be nice if some one would review.. 


	2. Like Yesterday

Again here .. I don't know is it a good thing or a bad. Urgh.  
Well, I chanced the way in which I'm writing. Like that the stories are looking much longer :D  
Oh, duh. Well, my humor is really SO good.

THANK YOU FOR THE FEW REVIEWS!

**Katandshadow:**  
I like Anna too very much! Well, I like the pairing or Kraine too, but Kranna is sometimes soooo cute!

**Toma:**  
Thank you. And thank you. Nice that you like it!

... I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

------------------------- 

At the evening, everbody is around the campfire. Every one seems very quiet and Genis and Presea are by now sleeping.

Anna's brown long hair is brushed and washed, and it's hang down from her shoulders. Anna got some of Raines clothes, because her old ones was not the best ones. Now she has on her a red, long-sleeve blues and a red-brown vest on it. She has short, brown trousers which ends below the knees. Then she has dark-brown womans boots. She has still her necklace on and her previous clothes she washed and made to her pyjamas.

Now she's standing outside the campfire's light with Raine, who is asking from her everything.

"Your Cruxis Crystal must be amazing because it kept you alive!"

"Eh- It's just a normal Cruxis Crystal but Kvar just trimmed it.."

"I would like have one! I have to go and ask Altessa to do me one!" Raine says very enthusiastic.

"Altessa..? That dwarf who lives near Ozette?"

"Correct!" Raine runs somewhere away. 'Ahh. I think she's hopeless..' Anna sighs and walks to her tent.

"Where are you going, Anna?" Sheena asks. "I'm going to sleep a bit. I've not sleeped well for a long time.." Anna answers. "Okay. Good night!" Anna creeps in her tent and sits onto the ground. 'Kratos is not in the camp. Then I know where he is..'

-----

Anna is walking in a meadow to a small river that goes near the camp. She's in her pyjama, so in a sleeveles lightblue shirt and in darkblue, very long trousers.

Her hair is swinging in the wind. She walks right in the river. The river is not deep, it only reaches Annas knees. Her trousers are wet.

Few meters from the other side of the river begins a forest. She's standing there, looking the river down for few moments. Then she's speaking with a calm and quiet voice: "You know that I heard you."

One moment later Kratos walks out of the shadows and looks at Anna. Anna turns her head to Kratos.

"..And you know too, Why I have come." Kratos express'.

"I do know. Why is she not warm? Why are her touches so cold?" A long moment are both quiet.

Then Anna speaks again: "That comes there from that I'm not really alive. This is.. Existing. I can't feel warm or cold, or even pain. I do only feel some one, who has my blood in him. So you, and Lloyd. You because I died in your hands. My blood spread to your foods.. I will be alive only if something happens, what Kvar saw and hated so much, that he made me living just a lifeless life. And the only thing which can turn my lifeless life to a real life, is that thing."

They're both quiet again. "What is that?" Kratos asks.

Anna is just quiet and don't answers. She's looking still at Kratos. Both are a long time just quiet. Kratos walks into the river.

"As long as you do remember me, I will live." Anna answers for a non-asked question. "So if you forget me or just stop completely to thinking of me, I will wither and die, so if you don't think at me, I'll be forever away..."

"Why would I do that?" Kratos looks at Anna earnestly. Anna smiles a very oblique smile. The wind makes her hairs swinging.

Anna takes the Cruxis Crystal from her neck. She hold it out to Kratos. The Cruxis Crystal shines in the moonlight and Anna swings it a bit. She walks to Kratos and then she places the Cruxis Crystal in Kratos' hand. Kratos can feel the fiery power of the Cruxis Crystal. But it isn't warm or anything. Kratos is giving the Cruxis Crystal back, but Anna is by now in the middle of the river. She has her back to Kratos and Kratos can hear she saying: "You gaved me that. Now I gived it back to you."

Anna turns slowly around and looks again in Kratos' eyes. Kratos and Anna are for moments just quiet, standing there. Both are looking in others eyes. But then, Kratos walks too in the river. Anna does nothing to inhibit it or run away. Kratos walks to Anna and gaves the necklace back.

Kratos touches Annas chin gently. They're both quiet. The water is moving with no sight in end. Anna takes one step to Kratos and lowers her look. Kratos takes Annas face again to him and smiles a bit. Anna leaves her look to Kratos' face. She takes Kratos' hand and holds it between of them. Kratos press' Annas hand sore. He lets Annas hand go and Anna takes it to Kratos' neck. Anna approachs Kratos and smiles a bit. Kratos touches Annas arm gently. Soon their lips has fuse together.

Anna closed her eyes. She opens her wings and knows that Kratos has done exactly like that. They're not using their wings, but they're very beautiful to look. Annas hairs are swinging in the wind and her both hands are now around Kratos neck. Kratos is hugging Anna.

But in few minutes that happy moment is over. Kratos can feel how the life comes again in Annas body. Annas hands became the wormth again and she can feel the coldness of the river. But she's ignoring it. They're both standing in the river and both of them has their wing out. Anna has a small blush in her face. "After all those years we're still acting like it was just day before that.."

Kratos smiles gently. "Let's go to the camp. You have to sleep, remember?" Kratos says and starts walking to the other side, to the camp.

"Hey, what are you to live a beautiful woman in the middle of a small river? And who are you to care about me like that?"

"Humph." Kratos turns around, smiles and walks to Anna. Anna is standing there with a oblique smile and puts her hand out. Soon you could see Kratos dragging Anna to the camp.

----------------------

Well, duh. They're cute, aren't they? First little kiss after long years..  
Yes, I think like Anna has wings. Well, I thought from the beginning of everything that Anna had - or HAD - wings. Cute Angel wings. Real Angel wings.

Please review! It will make me very happy.


End file.
